Episode 2204
Mikey Episode Number: 2204 Date: Monday, July 20, 1993 Sponsors: C, W, 9 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: nstead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tyrone Davis sings "Island of Emotion" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird winds up Linda, who displays the word TOY |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Martian Beauty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drink milk and they suddenly run out. Then, they decide to recycle it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is the Meaning if Life? (with Harvey Korman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Wanda the Witch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Carol Burnett comments "Wow, Wanda the Witch is weird." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The National Association of W Lovers" with Bert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|W for water, wind, wave and wet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mick Swagger and the Cobblestones sing "(I Can't Get No) Cooperation" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At a zoo, monkeys clean each other and run around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Oh, Dear. What Can the Matter Be?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: C-Cat |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Annette Bening demonstrate here and there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive looks for the missing batch of strawberry shortcakes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide